Rebirth Of the 13 Seats
by Ruhen
Summary: Xemnas survives the final battle between him and Sora, causing him to rethink his plans. In the end he starts to gather more followers and recreate his Organization. Crossover.
1. Batte of The Void

The reason I am starting this story is for 2 reasons, 1st reason is that it helps improve my writing. The 2nd reason is because this storyline is pretty easy to do, its straightforward and the only ting needed to worry about is how it gets from start to finish.

This story is subject to change of points of views, when i first started this I liked 1st point of view but now with the end of the second chapter i am liking 3rd point of views

I would hope that people give me good criticism on how to improve the story and my writing skills, mainly on the dialogue party more then anything.

**Edit**: Had a read through this chapter and noticed numerous spelling and grammer errors, most of them should be fixed with an update of the chapter length.

Disclaimer: Seeing as there is gonna be a huge number of crossovers in this story I'll be putting in a generic disclaimer. Any characters or locations from books,games, tv or any other form of entertain does not belong to me. The only things in this story tat belong to me are Ocs and original locations.

(X)

"_Why am I still here?_" Xemnas mused as he stared out into the same patch of darkness for what must have been a long time, seeing all shades of black; grey and brown mingle and swallow each other.

"_Shouldn't I be dead?_" Xemnas lifted an arm out in front of him; Xemnas could feel a brief flash of pain running up along its length only to slowly subside into a dull ache after a few second.

Xemnas felt more then saw the darkness wash over his arm and then across his chest sticking to it like a second skin, it seem to pause at his chest before it glided down towards his feet as it completely in casing him."_Or at least he was supposed to return into nothingness_?"

That was-is meant to happen to a Nobody when the energy supporting the body and mind is drained completely, Nothingness the realm between Light and Dark. The final stages of his fight with Sora and Riku were held in this realm, to those that knew how it was easy to access and leave this realm.

"Didn't I die? If not, then where am I? Perhaps in the Realm of Darkness?" Xemnas wondered, as that appeared to be the case the way the darkness was reacting to his movements. Xemnas curiosity grew about the predicament he found himself in, he took one careful measured step forward.

Hot white pain erupted up the length of his spine, he still appeared to be hurt from the fight as he could feel the multitude of scratches and wounds started to hurt. For a few seconds all Xemnas could concentrate on was the pain, the pain grew all around his body before slowly fading away.

Clearing his mind finally and pulling his arms up to his chest, Xemnas slowly gathered his strength and pushed out his feeble sense over the darkness. The darkness seemed to react to this, it violently expanded outward in all sides from him and even the darkness that coated him dissipated with it.

Then as suddenly as it expanded it contracted back towards him, he felt pressure on his cheeks and hair the most as it washed over him.

Even as this was happening Xemnas felt something astonishing, he could feel his power in his core. It was greatly diminished but still there but that wasn't what was shocking, because it shouldn't be there or him able to feel it.

"_Am I still alive?_" Xemnas looked over his body, if indeed he was then this changed his situation. He could leave this dark depressive world but first he had to see how badly hurt he was.

A few minutes of physically patting his body down and mentally checking his own power brought up three things, his power was dangerously low, what little he still had was slowly healing the surface damage done to his body. Secondly Xemnas could open a Doorway Through Darkness but with so little power Xemnas had left he could not choose destination, it would most likely latch on to the nearest word to this region of darkness. Lastly once Xemnas stepped through he would have to find a place to rest for a few hours and recover a bit of his power, which would inevitably leave him vulnerable to whatever power held sway there.

After briefly lining up his options Xemnas made up his mind, he really had no choice there was no point in staying here. Xemnas had already wasted allot of time here, time went more slowly here then it did in the outside world. The more time he spent here the more he would be out of touch with his various enemy's, it was a situation he could not let come to pass.

Stretching out both of his arms in front of his chest, Xemnas gathered his power up into them and pushed out with them. A burst of darkness erupted out of the ground reaching up above him to almost double his height, as the seconds passed it slowly solidified so to was just a little taller then him and its width being three times as big as his body.

It surprised him that he could make a portal this big, with the little amount of power he had, it should have cost him more power then he gave to create something like this.

Still feeling very drained and more then a little wary Xemnas walked through the portal, after a few seconds he came out of the other side only to trip over something sharp and all on the floor in a big heap. Scowling up at the sky Xemnas slowly got up on his feet and winced when the pain in his back flared, it would take a lot of time before that wound was fully healed.

Patting himself down and looking around, Xemnas realized he fell over a crate and into a pan of glass. What they were doing on a street like this was lost to him, looking around; he saw buildings all around him and cursed himself for his carelessness. This place was a perfect ambush spot for someone to take him from the roof of one of these buildings; he looked up over the buildings to the sky and noticed the sun was either about to set or just rise.

It was covered in a red, orange and golden hue, the sun was just above the rooftops of the buildings. Xemnas spotted a gap between two of the buildings and started to make his way towards it, looking down the length of the alleyway. "_So this is what I have been reduced to, scurrying into holes just to hide_."

Xemnas made his way down to the back and sat down; exhaustion readily crept up on him as he fell asleep

(X)

Xemnas was jolted awake by what could only be described as power, it was rolling out in waves around him. The force of the power pressing down on him from all sides, constricting him against him and forcing his breathing to come out in big gasps. His vision blurred as he slowly stood up, the force of the pressure jarring him slightly and almost causing him to collapse back onto the floor.

As Xemnas slowly cleared his mind the pressure subsided to a dull thud in the back of his mind, he panicked; the person behind this power was very powerful. Someone might have followed him through the portal; although this power didn't feel like one Xemnas had felt before but still very familiar. In fact it felt _very_ similar, it was power pulsating off a Nobody, hollow and dark just like hisf.

For one to give off so much power meant not just a normal Nobody was close to him, but it was a humanoid Nobody Beings like himself were very rare, for one to push his mind above the hollow numbness because of the lack of heart when the person died proved he was powerful.  
Looking out of the alley way Xemnas still thought he should be careful this person was still no ally to him, but maybe Xemnas could bring this being on to his side before he was wiped out by the Keybearers. Stepping out of the alleyway Xemnas realized it was completely pitch black, the only reason he could see anything was because of the moonlight flooding the area. _How ironic, meeting a new Nobody on the night of a full moon._

There on the ground in the middle of the road surrounded by circular scorch marks, was a figure crumpled against the ground. He seemed to be breathing heavily, the moonlight revealing the seat the covered his torso. .

Stepping towards the figure slowly, Xemnas heard a big crack coming from his feet. He stopped dead quickly looked down at his feet; Xemnas saw he had stepped on the bits of glass he had landed on when he arrived here. Looking back up towards where the figure was, Xemnas saw that the figure had disappeared and felt a displacement of air behind him before something sharp press down against his jugular.

"Who are you?" A deep voice demanded behind him, even in a bad situation as this Xemnas was amused, this person was fast to be able to get behind him in a split second and literally hold him hostage.

Xemnas slowly turned around and faced the dark haired man, staring straight into his eyes, surprised to see both his eyes had three comma marks in them "My name is Xemnas, but the real question is, who are you my friend?"

(X)

**Organizational Codex**  
_Entry - The Battle of the Void and the aftermath._  
_The battle of the void was the final battle between Organization XIII and the forces of Light. The forces that were involved were Xemnas the Superior of the Organization and the Keyblade warriors, Sora and Riku._  
_Before this point the original thirteen members were operating on the assumption that they were leagues ahead of their rivals in power, even as the first six of their members fell in Castle Bastion they put it down to Axel who played a major role in uncovering a plot against them and put it down as a fluke that Sora killed the rest. Riku played apart here as well by destroy a replica of himself sent to test him by Vexen (See Codex entry Vexen) and Lexaeus (See Codex entry Lexaeus)._  
_These defeats did not dent their confidence even as one by one the remaining members were slowly defeated, they still maintained the belief that when a "higher ranked" member confronted the Keybearers they would easily win. With Xemnas's subsequent defeat the attitude of the Organization changed, although this was only noticeable when the new Organization was most complete._  
_They were more conscious about their power, which was fortunate for them, in the coming months after the battle they were able to rapidly expand in both members and size. This battle was a changing point for the Organization; even though we lost, this defeat would usher in the greatest expansion ever known._


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke could feel a slight draft coming from somewhere to his right, sending a shiver down his spine, his body soon shivering when it proceeded to continue. He could barely see his hands, the darkness that surrounded him was that think. He knew he was staring directly at them from the faint outlines his eyes could just barely perceive from the darkness that engulfed him. When the flames of his ameterasu died down, the room was left only the illumination that came from a few scattered candles. But at the moment, he didn't care. None of that mattered right now.

"To protect me…? Protect…the…truth?" he gasped out, still staring down at his hands. It was too outlandish; too absurd for him to at all believe that all Itachi did to him was to protect him. Killing the only family he ever knew, torturing him by forcing him to see just how Itachi killed his family and all that shit about hating him with all his heart. "It was…all a lie?"

His breathing was coming out heavily and in short bursts. Everything he had done since he was eight meant nothing. Itachi killed his parents because he wanted power. That was it, wasn't it? There was no other reason, right?

"Remember…remember Itachi." Madara murmured softly from his left. "Remember your kind brother."

Sasuke was sweating profusely, sweat dripping down from every pour in his body. His mind was going a mile a minute, trying desperately to understand Madara's words.

He thought about Itachi, trying to picture how he was ten years ago. Itachi brightly smiling down at him after training. He couldn't get past that one image. "He tried to kill me!" Sasuke all but shouted out. He remembered when Itachi used to poke him in the forehead.

"He tried to steal my eyes!"

He started to cough suddenly, pain erupting throughout his chest. It all soon became too much for him to handle. His forehead was pounding now, and he proceeded to grip the sides of his head with his hands in an attempt to stifle the pain—

Sasuke felt a hand grip his chin firmly, squeezing hard.

"Calm down Sasuke…just breathe." Madara hissed into his ear. He had had an enough of him and right now he couldn't stand to be near him when he was acting like this.

"Don't touch me!" he cried, batting Madara's arm away.

Breathing heavily, he suddenly collapsed down onto his side. Images flashed through his brain like lightning.

_Mother_

His vision started to get darker, everything steadily becoming hazier.

_Father_

All he could see was black blobs circling in front of him.

_Itachi_

Then his vision went black.

(X)

The pain was bewildering.

That was it—Sasuke was bewildered, couldn't understand pain. What was happening to him? His body tried to numb the pain that had enveloped him again and into darkness he went. How long had passed? Hours? Minutes? Seconds? The pain was suddenly gone as fast as it had come. He felt numb, couldn't feel or see anything. But he could still hear.

He heard something swirling around him. What was it? Air?

Nothing…

Sasuke could hear his voice just over the sound of the air. He must've been screaming.

Strange.

He couldn't even feel his mouth move or his lungs expand and contract because of all the numbness. The darkness took over, and he was filled with another fresh wave of terror. He couldn't breathe—couldn't think. He had died once before three years ago. But this, this was different. His throat suddenly felt like it was on fire.

One second everything had been great for him. He had killed Itachi and avenged his parents and clan. Then everything he thought to be true had been proven false. Maybe Madara had been lying to him. But then, what would he gain from it?

Sasuke tried to feel and look inside his body again, to find something that was working. His heart or his lungs, he couldn't feel the things he should've. Just immense pain. And nothing felt like it was in the right place. He blinked and found his eyes. He could see the darkness surrounding him but it wasn't the warm cave, just black everywhere he looked along with a few other colors his pain filled brain couldn't comprehend.

The weakness in his body was too much. His arms felt like lead was holding them down. And then he couldn't feel at all. Nor could he see himself anymore. The darkness rushed over his eyes more strongly than before, engulfing him more than ever before. The pain had come back and was forcing itself on his conscious, white hot pain surrounding his heart.

The heat of his heart was getting to be too much for Sasuke, until all of his focus was on it. He didn't even realize the pain had receded from throughout his body, only to concentrate on his heart. The pain was much, much too painful. The pain in his heart changed periodically, squeezing, screwing, and driving deeper into his heart. And at the same time, it felt like a thousand needles were stabbing his heart.

It felt like something was digging into his heart, grabbing it and slowly—excruciatingly taking it out. It felt like an eternity, maybe even longer before the pain in his heart slowly died down. But that left Sasuke feeling empty. There was a hollowness where his heart should've been. Like something had actually ripped his heart out. He had felt so much pain that he had wanted it to just all end. Now that it had, he wasn't sure what to make of it.

He gasped out and breathed in heavily, suddenly regaining control of his body. He tried to steady his breathing. He may have regained control of his body but there was no need to go overboard. With his luck, he may just end up losing it again.

He didn't have long to think before he was suddenly hit by something hard, hurting his nose quite a bit. Opening his eyes, he saw concrete-pavement. He started to relax. It meant that he was finally out of that hellhole.

(X)

Sasuke didn't know how long he had been laying on the ground for, maybe for a few minutes or a few hours. What he did know was that he felt _good_, the intense pain gone. Never in his life had he felt this great. He still first checked to see if everything was alright, tensing his back, legs, arms, and face muscles and slowly seeing if he was hurt in any way. He might've been feeling great but that still didn't discount the possibility that what he had gone through had left any signs of lingering side effects.

Breathing slowly, he pressed his palms down into the cool pavement, feeling all the contours and possibly hundreds of feet below ground. All the different sorts of earth and metal, all the different sorts of insects. This sort of awareness was amazing and relaxing at the same time.

He didn't have a long time to see if anything was wrong with his body before he heard footsteps slowly come towards him. He laid stock still after that, not even chancing to breathe. He was surprised by the fact that his body had reacted so quickly the moment he thought of doing it.

The footsteps kept on coming closer to him. Normally a situation like this, he would have attacked out of anger or frustration. But now he felt nothing. The closest he could described how he felt at the moment was calm, though also not calm. It was hard to explain. He felt other emotions, but there all just not quite in his reach, the other emotions much too weak for him to comprehend. Before he could think about it further he heard a large _crack_.

Then silence.

The footsteps had stopped—using that moment of hesitation, Sasuke quickly used a Body Flicker. He felt his entire being compress atom by atom until the feeling passed and pushed through a small space. When the feeling passed, Sasuke found himself lying atop broken glass, his eyes gazing up at the back of a person. Picking up a rather long shard of glass, he quickly got to his feet and threateningly pressed the razor sharp shard against the mysterious man's jugular.

"Who are you?" demanded Sasuke.

The figure slowly turned around, forcing him to readjust his hold on the glass, only then realizing that the man was somewhat taller than himself. The stranger wore a long black coat that reached his feet and frayed at the bottom and at the arm.

He looked into the man's eyes once he had fully turned around, preparing to use a illusion on him. He doubted a bit that he could even kill this man, especially when he could feel power radiating from him.

"My name is Xemnas, but the real question is who are you, my friend?" the man—Xemnas—replied mockingly, like he didn't just have a piece of glass pressed against his neck.

"Why should I tell you my name!" he cried, staring unflinching into Xemnas' eagle like yellow eyes."

"I didn't mean your name, I meant what you are." Xemnas replied casually as he reached forward and pointed at Sasuke's chest. "I'm human, what else could I be!" he roared back as he took a few steps away. _Great, I just gave him an advantage. He's already spooked me._

"No, you are a Nobody, like me. Beings of darkness who have lost their hearts, leaving only our bodies and minds to linger." Xemnas replied in the same mocking voice he had used before. A thoughtful look crossed his face as he somberly said, "We simply aren't meant to exist."

What Sasuke couldn't get his head around was the words. _If Xemnas and I had lost their hearts, then we should be dead. We wouldn't be able to walk and talk around like this. He must be lying!_ "I don't believe you." Sasuke said with resolution. "If we didn't have any hearts, then we would be dead, mere corpses for birds to feed on."

"You will have to believe me sooner or later. I prefer sooner since our kind is hunted." Sasuke watched as Xemnas' eyes glazed over slightly, as if he was reliving a memory. "We are most likely the only Nobody's left and since you are a 'newborn', that really doesn't say much for our future."

Normally Sasuke would've been angry at the insult but for some reason he didn't feel anything. No emotions were raised up inside of him ready to burst out. He felt nothing. Just a hollowed hole where his heart should've been, taking away his emotions. _Is this what he meant by being a Nobody? _He readied himself just in case he was suddenly attacked.

"I feel like there's something missing." He said slowly while he pointed uncertainly at his heart. "When I was in this big, gigantic hole…it felt like my heart had been ripped out of me and the pain had been terrible." He admitted.

It took Xemnas a few moments before he replied, "That is the pain Nobody's go through, all human-formed Nobodies." His eyes roamed his body, as if he was trying to see if Sasuke was hiding something.

"Human-form?"

"Yes, there are different forms of Nobodies, similar to how there are different species of animals. Those who die and become Nobodies are those whose minds could not overcome the loss of the heart. But there are a few, rare occasions where a person who had once held a strong heart retain the appearance of themselves before their hearts were taken away. Like us."

"So I am dead?" he asked as he looked down at his hands. Apart from a few scars they were relatively clean. "I died back there in the cave…but I was healthy. Maybe a bit drained from the fight with Itachi but…"

"There are multiple ways to die. One of them is feeling too much negative emotions that will inevitably consume a person. You've probably made a very powerful human-form heartless."

"Heartless?" Sasuke asked, confused.

"Yes. When you lose your heart, your mind and body are left behind as an empty vessel used to create Nobodies. But it is the heart that creates beings otherwise known as Heartless. Like us, there is human-form Heartless. By letting your emotions consume you, you probably produced a powerful Heartless. I know this because of your entrance to this world."

"What do you mean world?" His mind was a mess with all these revelations and now he might not be in the same world anymore.

"There are many worlds out there that are far different from the one you came from. But right now it isn't safe for us to linger here for too long." Xemnas turned around and jutted his arm out in front of him. Where he pointed, thick blackness poured out of the ground until it reached about his head in height. "I have a safe place for us to go to, my headquarters if you will. Although it may be a bit overrun with Heartless."

Xemnas calmly stepped into the black vortex, Sasuke nervously watching it as it quickly engulfed him. Thinking this was the strangest thing, he stepped forward.

(X)

Stepping through the portal, Xemnas looked around quickly, sighing when he found out that he was at the base of the clock tower and that he was surrounded on all sides by Heartless. Thankfully they hadn't noticed his presence yet, though they soon would because of the power he was radiating. He would only have the advantage of surprise for only a few moments, not that it mattered since he could easily dispatch these before any other Heartless arrived.

Activating his ethereal blades, he stepped forward.

"So these are Heartless?" Stopping and turning around, Xemnas found Sasuke looking at a Heartless before turning towards him, briefly glancing down at the blades.

He nodded. "These are mostly Neoshadows and a few higher level Heartless. Nothing we can't handle. But just in case, what's your name?"

Sasuke's eyebrow arched. "Sasuke." He looked around at a group of Heartless that were steadily inching their way towards them. "Is there anything I need to know about how to kill these things?"

He smirked. "No, any mortal wound will kill them."

"Good. That's all I need to know." Sasuke's hands flashed into a sequence of hand signs before he blew out a gigantic ball of fire from his mouth and directed it at three Heartless that were approaching them, incinerating them instantly/ Which caught the attention of the remain two dozen or so Heartless.

_This boy…_ he stopped. _No man continues to surprise me._

Xemnas saw Sasuke jump towards another group of Heartless and deliver a roundhouse kick to a Heartless, sending it slamming into the base of the clock tower, killing it.

_I might as well let Sasuke kill them while I take care of dozen here._ He thought as he turned around, just to see two Neoshadows jump towards him. Sidestepping out of the way, he quickly killed them with a flick of his blade, jumping over a ball of fire coming towards him from three Red Nocturne. He sent out water from his hands, quickly extinguishing them.

He only had seven Shadows to take care of, all of which were crawling towards him. Looking over at Sasuke, he saw him leap up at a Red Nocturne, easily smacking it away. His hand went straight through the Heartless as it died. Twisting around in midair, he quickly landed, sending out a stream of fire at two Neoshadows soon after.

Turning his attention back towards the Shadows, it didn't take long for Xemnas to finish them off. These Neoshadows were of one of the weakest forms of artificial Heartless, while also being pathetically weak for someone of his caliber, they also had very little intelligence. They acted out on instinct, attacking those who were strong under the belief that they held a strong heart, a strong heart in which they could feed.

Xemnas finished with the Heartless just in time to see Sasuke send a massive stream of white lightening from his hands and into a group of Red Nocturne, obliterating them instantly. The lightning continued onwards though, slamming into and through the side of a building before stopping abruptly. Looking back at Sasuke, he saw the teen studying his hands. He doubted Sasuke felt amazed since he wouldn't be able to feel it but Xemnas had the lingering feeling that Sasuke hadn't been expecting the lightning to be as powerful as it was.

That could only mean one thing. "It seems you've found your element."

"My element?"

Xemnas nodded. "Nobodies' of extreme strength like us have an element or ability that they can become absolute masters of, depending on the training of course. You will still be able to use other elements and with training, it will become second nature to you. But your own personal element will be on a whole different level of mastery."

He made a gesture to his blades. "These are ethereal blades. My element is nothingness."

Sasuke stared bewildered at his dual blades. "There is no such thing as nothingness being a element!"

"You will come to realize that many things you once thought to be true may indeed end up being false."

Sasuke held a painful expression on his face. _Hmm…perhaps something happened before he died. I should be careful with how I speak with him._

"Let's go. We need to head over there." Xemnas spoke as he pointed up towards the east, stretching out over buildings over to a floating castle. It appeared to have many levels to it and walk ways surrounding it. Though what stood out the most was that it was a brilliant white.

His time away or when it had been partially destroyed had not seem to dull the color in any way. Though it seemed he would have work in order to restore it to its former self.

(X)

They had started to walk towards the giant castle, only encountering a few Heartless every now and again. They hadn't been much trouble for them, Sasuke easily dispatching them and surprising him on numerous occasions over how his control over lightning continued to improve. It had always been good, but not like it was now. Whenever he called the lightning, it always came so effortlessly. He didn't even need to use any hand seals for it, it answered his every call.

He still didn't trust Xemnas yet though. He may have gotten him out of danger but he had also brought them here in a place infested with these creatures. If this castle wasn't safe, then now might be a good time to get away from Xemnas.

They had been walking for a few minutes before reaching the castle. He looked down to find a giant crevice before all he could see was blackness. Endless blackness. Looking back up at the castle, Sasuke realized that it was actually floating up above the crevice. There was nothing like this back in Konoha. In fact, not even in any of the other elemental countries. He had traveled a lot with Orochimaru and had seen numerous things, but something this advanced boggled his mind.

"Ahh…the damage I did to my castle appears to be extensive." Xemnas remarked ruefully beside him, his gaze examining all the visible damages.

"Your castle?"

"Yes. The Organization I once led used to use this castle as a base." Sasuke looked back up at the castle. "I suppose I will have to rebuild the broken parts. It was a pain building this entire world the first time but at least now all I have to do is rebuild the castle."

Sasuke scoffed. "You couldn't have built this entire world."

"Indeed I did Sasuke. Although 'world' may be a bit too big of a term to describe this place. This world barely extends farther than the city's limits." Xemnas looked up higher and pointed to the night sky. "Sasuke, this world is very close to darkness. You can see it all around you. That up there is not the night sky. It's darkness."

_Bloody hell_ Looking up now Sasuke could actually feel the darkness at the edge of his senses. Still gazing up at the sky, he was almost lost in its murky color before a sound behind him pulled him away.

Spinning around, he saw two rhino looking things coming their way. They had two large tusks jutting out of the curvature of their mouths, curving up before pointing forward. Massive, two-toed hooves that probably could double as claws adorned their feet. They were wildly colored in various blues, yellows, and reds. They were slowly approaching them. Smirking, Sasuke lifted up his palms and sent a burst of lightning at each of them. He was about to turn back towards the castle before he heard the two rhino like creatures roar. _There still alive?_

"Unfortunately, these Behemoths are a little bit too resistant to magic." Xemnas spoke beside him. Sasuke really didn't care if they were resistant or not, he was still going to kill them. Feeling the lightning pour out of his palms, he could hear a chirping noise. This wasn't a normal chidori, it was lightning aligned. Sasuke could feel that it was more powerful than any chidori he had ever made before this. His whole arm tingled but yet, the amount of charka he was pouring into the technique didn't even seem to strain his reserves.

In an instant he was beside one of the Behemoths, shoving the chidori right into its skull. Even before it had started dissolving, he had already wrenched his arm out of it and into the other Behemoth. This time, instead of the skull, he sent it through one side of the neck and out the other, cutting with charka and chidori. As he did this, he felt it begin to dissolve with half of his arm still inside it.

It was a very _weird _feeling.

"You have had an easy run of it so far, but now you know that there are some strong Heartless here."

Smirking he turned back around to Xemnas, he watched as he snapped his fingers and a white translucent bridge suddenly appeared, connecting itself to the castle and the edge of the crevice. _Amazing_ Sasuke thought. _Maybe I should stick around. It seems like Xemnas has plans for me_

Sasuke stared up at the castle in silence, taking in each alcove, stairway and window. He could see great signs of damage. One of the towers appeared to be missing, leaving behind only the base. It was probably from some of the damage Xemnas had inflicted. Although he could not think of any obvious reason as to why Xemnas had been forced to damage his own castle. Except for one.

_The people that are hunting us, they must've done this._

Still looking around at the area, Sasuke could suddenly feel something at the edge of his mind, like a soft echo. Turning in the general direction he thought it to be, Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows, trying to get a better picture of it. It seemed like something was pressing into his mind, not hard or soft. It felt sort of like—

"Come, let us head to the control room. It's on the third floor, so it won't take us very long to get there." Twisting back to face Xemnas, he turned around and began walking up the bridge. "Once we are there, we can activate a shield that shall prevent the Heartless from entering as well as eliminating those that linger in this world."

(X)

It was strange, walking back through the entrance of the castle. Xemnas began looking around, finding that there was dust and debris laying scattered amongst the castle's usual settings. Other than that nothing had changed, nothing appearing to have been affected by his battle with Sora and Riku.

Thinking about the keybearer made him think of his former organization, and how they had been defeated. Whether it be from trickery or backstabbing, he realized with dissatisfaction that his former organization had been doomed from the start. Rivalries were usually welcomed to help keep competition between his members up, but not to the extent where they would outright attack each other or think of rebellion.

Another thing he realized was how limited each member had been in skill, each member only excelling in one area. If they were faced with something that could handle their skill, in the case of the keybearer, they would and did get easily defeated. If only he had come upon this realization sooner.

Walking up the steps to the first floor, Xemnas smiled. Perhaps it is not a total loss that they were all doomed failures. He did recruit almost any human-formed Nobody he came across into the highest ranks of his organization. Looking back over his shoulder to Sasuke, Xemnas soon began to believe that he may have found the perfect start for the rebuilding of his organization.

The teen was very powerful, not specializing in one area. Sasuke had speed, strength and appeared to be able to allot to different magic almost effortlessly. Xemnas could easily tell that the teen had military training just by his stance and even how he walked. He had also found his element almost instantly. This boy had taken to being a Nobody like a bird to flying.

Turning left, Xemnas found himself facing a doorway. Quickly tapping a few buttons on the control panel situated beside the door, he watched as it opened, revealing a white elevator in the shape of the organization's logo. Stepping in, he turned around to face Sasuke, who was looking at it with perplexity. "The reason why we are not using a corridor through the darkness to get to the control room faster is because we don't know what is waiting for us on the other side."

Stepping to the side, Xemnas allowed Sasuke entrance, turning around to press the number 3 button on the control panel beside the door. The elevator door soon closed and not before long they were steadily ascending upwards. He groaned at the soft sound of a sitar being played, Xemnas remembering something Demyx had said about playing around with the elevator. He knew that that was going to be the first thing he changed when he started the rebuilding of his castle. Getting rid of the music was now a top priority on his list of things that needed to be done.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened. Xemnas cautiously looked out into the corridor. _They would obviously congregate where we need to go._

The hall was filled with Heartless of various shapes and sizes, from small Neoshadows to large Solid Armors, agile Lance Warriors and Duel Blades. Altogether there must've been roughly about 30 Heartless here, cracks and holes along the walls and ceiling indicating where they had entered from.

"Wait Sasuke!" he called out as Sasuke immediately rushed forward, slamming his chidori into a Behemoth, killing it before jumping to his right. He soon kicked a Lance Warrior into another Behemoth, knocking them down.

Activating his ethereal blades, he jumped forward towards an Armored Knight that had been about to attack Sasuke from behind, instinctively driving his blade through the creature's back. Xemnas whipped around just in time to use one of his blades to block a strike from a Lunar Bandit. Using his other blade that was now freed from the Armored Knight, he drove into the Lunar Bandit, immediately destroying it.

Looking back around, he noticed that Sasuke had finished off the Lance Warrior and Behemoth and was now dodging the blades of two Duel Blades. In his moment of distraction, Xemnas was suddenly knocked to the side, his back slamming hard into a solid surface. Looking back up, he saw a Solid Armor preparing to charge at him. Just as it was about to reach him, he jumped to the side, leaving his left hand sticking out towards the creature. The ethereal blade easily cut through the unprotected legs of the Solid Armor and sent it spinning into the wall, where he had once been moments earlier.

Xemnas barely had any time to notice that the Heartless were starting to be few in number when he heard a loud cry. Turning around, he dodged out of the path a sword made of darkness, watching it as it slammed into the wall. Looking back around, he noticed that Sasuke had a smile on his face. "You better get behind me Xemnas, because what I'm about to do next is going to be big!"

Sasuke stretched his arms out in front of him; Xemnas could feel a massive build up of energy accumulate around Sasuke. He didn't waste time in contemplating what Sasuke was doing as he ran towards him. Just as he reached him, white lightning seemed to have appeared out of the front of his body.

Xemnas noticed that the lightning was only coming out from in front of Sasuke, directed towards the Heartless. He could hear their agonizing screeches as they were quickly incinerated by the lightning. The smell of burnt flesh wafted up his nose before disappearing with a gust of wind. Looking up over the disappearing Heartless, Xemnas arched an eyebrow. "Was that a wind magic from you?"

"Yea…basic wind technique."

"Technique? Never mind, I shall learn more about these techniques later." Xemnas replied as he walked down the corridor, past numerous doors on either side. Turning left, he began walking down another corridor before reaching the end.

Before him was a door with the frame as the organization's logo. Stepping up to the panel beside it, he began typing in a few numbers, only to have an error message appear. "Hmm…it appears the central mechanism has broken. Maybe it's from the damage caused by the Heartless. Step back Sasuke, we will have to use brute force to approach this."

Xemnas stepped back, outstretching his arm out towards the door before sending magic to the door. His magic slammed into the door with a large bang, the hinges of the door forced out. With a light push, the door gave way, falling to the floor with an echoing thud.

"That was impressive. I've never seen charka used like that before." Xemnas peered over his shoulder to notice that Sasuke was staring at him. His eyes had returned back to the three commas shape.

"You will soon learn that you can do a lot with magic than you ever thought possible. But what happened to your eyes? One moment they had been onyx, but now they have changed color with three commas." Xemnas replied, gesturing towards Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke blinked owlishly. "They are called the Sharingan, a bloodline ability that runs in my family. From … my world, certain people have these bloodlines. They are usually in one family. The Sharingan allows the user to predict movements among a few other things"

"Bloodline? Something your family has, something only passed down genetically in a family." He nodded as they walked into the control room.

There were a few tables in the room, one just to the left of the door accompanied with chairs around it, another set up by the opposite wall. What he needed though was between the two. A giant computer was set up by the wall and heading towards it, he activated it. A white screen popped up asking for a password. Typing it out, he soon pressed enter. A different screen popped up because of this. Xemnas conversed through the system before getting to the program he wanted. Activating it, a big whine could soon be heard throughout the room.

Lights flashed on the screen before he felt a burst of magic rush through him. "This shield is active. All the Heartless should be expelled from both this castle and this world for now. Now, I'm going to get some rest. It would be wise if you did the same, Sasuke."

"Wait, I want some more answers about who you are and what this place is!"

Turning around to face Sasuke, Xemnas smiled. "Later, but not now. I need to rest, for I have recently just come back from a battle and I need some time to recover my strength."

With that Xemnas walked out through the door.

(X)

Lack of furniture was the first thing that came to mind after Sasuke had explored some of the undamaged parts of the castle. Almost every room he had been to was devoid of furniture apart from chairs and tables. All the rooms held the same design, the doors and windows all being the same shape.

In some of the other rooms, the floors, walls and ceilings were completely destroyed. Whatever had happened here with Xemnas before Sasuke had met him must have been pretty big if it had destroyed the better part of the castle. He found some sort of armory as well, filled with countless weapons. He even found a chukoto, along with various knives and wires. He didn't feel so naked as he did before without any weapons and solely relying on just his charka and skills.

_Then you have rooms like this. _He thought as he walked into a room that appeared to double as a balcony. With a fantastic view of the city skyline, there appeared to be numerous rooms such as these dotted around the castle.

As he was staring out into the skyline Sasuke suddenly felt the same presence when he was on the bridge. Only this time, it was much more tangible and far more powerful than earlier. He soon lowered his charka level as he gazed out over the skyline. Using a body flicker, he felt the spine tingling sensation pass him before finding himself on the side wall of the castle. Looking up, Sasuke spotted his next destination. Using his another body flicker, this time he found himself this time on top of some roofs.

Peering around, he located the direction the person was at before he took off running, hopping and jumping from roof to roof. He soon spotted a courtyard in the distance, the power coming from somewhere inside it. After one final jump, he landed in the courtyard. Eyes shifting upwards, he caught sight of a figure for only a brief moment before he was blasted right into a wall.

(X)

_Organizational Codex _

_The headquarters of the Organization, The World That Never Was._

_The Organization controls the world from The Castle That Never Was, a massive fortress that floats weightlessly over the expansive __Dark City____The World that Never Was has likely been the headquarters for Organization XIII since its creation. _

_The world remained like this all the way through to the defeat of the old Organization and after, even after the founding of Castle Oblivion as a secondary base. Strategically a very important world as it is very close to the darkness, and Nobody's and Heartless powers are amplified here._


End file.
